Naruto the Bloodedge
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: It's been four years since the end of the great war against the Imperator and Terumi. But after a certain incident, Terumi is back and is wanting to destory everyone and their dreams. Naruto, the son of Ragna the Bloodedge and Rachel Alucard, atends to find his fathers allies and stop Terumi once and for all. NarutoxHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or BlazBlue**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A young man with spiky white hair and green-red eyes was standing in front of his fathers grave. This young man was named Naruto the Bloodedge, the son of the deceased S-Rank crminal, Ragna the Bloodedge and the vampire, Rachel Alucard. As Naruto was parying to his father, he sensed his mother apporach him.

"So this is where you were, Sochi." Rachel said as she stood behind him.

"What is it, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he fully faced his mother.

"Terumi has returned." Rachel statement seemed to surprised her son a little.

"How? I thought you guys killed him before Tou-san went ape shit." Naruto said, as his mother shook her head.

"I'm not sure how he has returned to this world, but I want you to do something for me." Rachel began as Naruto had a guess on what it was.

"Let me guess, you want me to get the gang back together so we can stop Terumi and his plans, right?" Naruto guessed as his mother smiled as she answered.

"That's right. I could come with you, if you'd like?" Rachel offered as Naruto shook his head.

"It's alright, Kaa-chan. I can take care of it on my own. Besides, you have things to take care of here. I promise I'll find them and we will stop Terumi." Naruto told her as his mother smiled.

"Okay. Take care of yourself and be careful. Call me if you need me." Rachel said as she kissed her son on the cheek before she disappeared in the Alucard Mansion.

Once his mother was out of sight, Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles together.

"Alrighty then, let's start searching." Naruto annouanced as he walked away from his home to start his mission on getting the gang back together.

* * *

Kaka Village: 6:30 PM

* * *

Naruto was looking at a map he recived from a store he stopped by. Once he had the map, Naruto jolted down the rumors he heard about where everyone was currently at. And the first one he was heading towards, was a village that was named the Kaka village.

"So if I keep going straight, I should be able to find...the Kaka village." Naruto muttered as he looked up from his map to see he was a few geet away from the Kaka village.

Naruto smirked as he reached his location. As he was about to walk in, he was tackled to the ground before he even set foot in the village.

"Ack!"

"Good guy! Tao's so relived to see your- hey, your not good guy! Who are you?!" The cat woman asked as she got off of the teen while she was getting in her fighting pose.

"Whoa! Hang on! I'm not your enemy!" Naruto teld her as he put his hands in the air, hoping the cat girl would listen to him.

"Then who are you?" The cat woman repeated her question.

"...Naruto the Bloodedge." Naruto informed her, as the cat girl seemed to look surprised at his name.

"Bloodedge? Isn't that good guys last name?" The cat girl questioned as Naruto scratched his head.

"It's a long story. I assume your name is Taokaka, right?" Naruto asked the cat girl in front of him.

"Yep! So...What's your realstionship with good guy?" The now named Taokaka asked.

"I'll...explain once I've gathered everyone. That is, if your willing to come with me?" Naruto asked her as he crossed his arms as he awaited for the answer from her.

"Hm...You don't seem like a bad person...Okay! Tao will come with you...R-Rawruto" Tao said as Naruto sighed.

"Close enough. Let's get going, I want to find Noel before nightfall." Naruto said as he left with Taokaka following close behind.

* * *

Vermillion Residence: 8:30 PM

* * *

A woman with long yellow hair and green eyes were staring up at the celling. This woman was named Noel Vermillion, the Secussor of the Azure.

"It's hard to believe it's been four years already since that day..." Noel muttered to herself as she remembered her past life.

It's been four years since everyone teamed up to stop Terumi, Relius, and the Imperotor and their plans. After that event, everyone went back to living their lives, and haven't seen or spoken to each other since then. Noel sighed as she was starting to miss her friends...

"Honey, you have visitors!" Noel heard her mother yell from the hall.

"I'm coming, Kaa-san!" Noel said as she walked out of her room towards the living room.

Once she arrived to the living room, she saw a spiky white haired man with green and red eyes and a cat girl with dark red eyes.

"Hiya Lacking Lady!" Tao said with a wave.

"Yo." Naruto said as he wave to greet her.

"...R-Ragna? Tao?" Noel asked in surprise.

"Sorry to disapoint you, although I look like him, I'm not Ragna." Naruto told her as he sat his cup of coffee on the table.

"T-Then who are you?" Noel asked as Naruto looked at her before stating.

"My name is Naruto the Bloodedge. I am the son of Ragna the Bloodedge and Rachel Alucard, and I need your help, Noel Vermillion. For this world is about to come to an end if we don't stop it."

* * *

Unknown Location: 9:00 PM

* * *

A figure with green hair and yellow eyes wass tanding over the platform that held a project that had failed when Ragna the Bloodedge had destoryed it before his painful death. The said figure smirked as he spoke.

"So this is where you've been hiding, you trash..."

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: I know the Prolouge seemed rather short, but I promise to make longer Chapter as I continute to write this story in the futre. This story is my main project as of this moment, I'll be posting a new Chapter each month. This is the confirmed list of Naruto's Harem:**

 **Noel Vermillion**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi**

 **Makoto Nanaya**

 **Litchi Faye Ling**

 **Taokaka**

 **Nu-12**

 **Nu-13**

 **Celica A Mercury**

 **Kokonoe Mercury**

 **Bullet**

 **I'll see you all next month with the first chapter.**


End file.
